


Dreamy and the Magic Whistle

by Michael_Demos



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen, Rewrite of a comic, Version M Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: A rewrite of the comic book story, “A Smurf Not Like The Others.” This takes place when the Smurfs are “Smurfteens,” and Papa is a bit more overprotective than usual.
Kudos: 2





	Dreamy and the Magic Whistle

The village of the Smurfs was a happy place that spring afternoon. Each little Smurfteen was doing his task dutifully and in good spirits… except for one. Dreamy Smurf was listless and melancholy, and the other Smurfteens weren’t sure why. 

“Hey there!” Sporty approached the moody Smurfteen leaning against a hut.

Dreamy lifted his head. “Oh, hello, Sporty,” he said in a dull tone.

“Actor and Greedy and I wanted to get a team together for a game of Smurfball,” Sporty said brightly. “We need a few more Smurfs, and were wondering if you wanted to join in.”

Dreamy just shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said, and walked away.

Greedy scratched his head. “What a strange Smurfteen he’s become. He never smurfs with us anymore!”

Dreamy halted on the outskirts of the village and sat down beside a tree. “I’m bored,” he said softly. “I wish I could travel, could smurf new horizons…”

After a moment, he got up. “Well, I’ll go talk to Papa about it,” he said. “At the very least it should make me feel better!”

* * *

When Dreamy knocked on the door to Papa Smurf’s laboratory, he was relieved to hear his voice from inside. “Enter,” Papa called out. Dreamy stepped inside the mushroom, glancing around at all the vials, bowls, jars, and books on the shelves, before turning to Papa.

“Ah, it’s you,” the white-bearded Smurf said with a smile. “What seems to be the problem, Dreamy?”

Dreamy blinked. Papa Smurf always seemed to know exactly when something was wrong with each of his Smurfteens. “Well,” he began, suddenly making up his mind, “I want to leave.” Seeing Papa’s face, he quickly amended, “I want to smurf around the world!”

Papa frowned. “While I admire your bravery,” he said, “I must advise against this. Think of all the dangers you could smurf out there!”

“I know,” Dreamy said, turning to look out of the window, “but I just can’t help it! I want to be out there, Papa, and I’ve made up my mind. “I’m going to pack a bundle!”

As Dreamy exited the mushroom, Papa’s frown grew deeper. “I can’t let him leave,” he said fretfully. “It’s too dangerous! Perhaps the other Smurfteens can help me.”

He quickly gathered a small group of available Smurfteens- Greedy, Jokey, Brainy, Dancer, Smooth, and Disco. “Listen up,” he said. “Dreamy wants to leave the village! We can’t let him- we have to persuade him that it’s much smurfier here!!”

* * *

A few minutes later, Dreamy exited his hut with a bundle tied to a pole. He looked surprised at the number of Smurfteens gathered around, but before he could say anything, Brainy stepped forward holding a thick notebook that looked as though it hadn’t ever been touched. “See, Dreamy,” he began pompously. “Papa Smurf says it’s dangerous outside the village, and you should always listen to Papa Smurf. Besides,” he added, holding out the book, “if you leave you won’t have unlimited access to my new book- The Life And Times Of Brainy Smurf, Volume One!!”

Greedy rolled his eyes, shoving Brainy aside. He reached inside his hat and pulled out a half-eaten cupcake. “Here, Dreamy,” he offered, “I got hungry on the way here, but you can have the rest of it- and I’ll make more for you if you stay!” When Dreamy turned away, Greedy shrugged and shoved it in his mouth. “Suit yourself,” he mumbled.

Next up were Dancer, Disco, and Smooth. “We’ll play lots of music for you,” Disco suggested. “All you have to do is stay!!”

Dreamy backed away, shaking his head, but then Jokey stepped up. “I know! You’re bored, right?! So I’ll make you laugh!” He pulled a small yellow present tied with a red ribbon out of his hat. Sniggering, he handed it to Brainy. “It’s a surprise for you!!”

The other Smurfteens wisely took a few steps back as Brainy tugged on the red ribbon. “Oh, thank you, Jo-“

_ BLAM!! _

When the smoke cleared, Brainy was standing there covered in soot from Jokey’s smoke bomb. Jokey was laughing his head off, and even the surrounding Smurfteens were having trouble holding back chuckles. When he finally got enough air to stop laughing, he panted, “we’re having a good time, see? Don’t you wanna stay now?”

“No,” sighed Dreamy. Turning around, he re-entered his mushroom and closed the door.

* * *

After lunch the next day, Dreamy gathered the things he’d need to take with him- his toothbrush, a change of clothes, a painting of his closest friends- and walked to the edge of the forest. To his surprise, he found Papa already there, along with Miller, Handy, Poet, Painter, and Hefty Smurfteen. They had gathered to say goodbye.

“We’ll miss you,” Handy said. Hefty good-naturedly punched Dreamy on the shoulder. “Come back in one piece, okay?” Hefty said with a grin.

Poet was too emotional for words, but shoved a rolled-up paper into Dreamy’s hands. Painter shook Dreamy’s hand, and said, “well, zis is it. I will miss you, mon ami!”

“Look, I don’t want you to leave,” Miller said honestly. “Nobody does. However, if you have to go, we want you to have this.” He handed a simple wooden whistle to Dreamy. “I had Papa make it. It’s magic.”

“Once you blow it,” Papa explained, “you’ll be instantly transported back here. Use it whenever you’re in trouble, alright?”

“Alright, Papa,” Dreamy agreed, ticking the whistle inside his bundle. “I’ll miss you! Goodbye!!”

* * *

Dreamy entered the woods, looking up at the trees and the early afternoon sunlight filtering through the branches. “I’m doing it,” he said in amazement. “I’m really doing it…”

A sudden surge of joy overtook him, and he leapt into the air, shouting, “I’m going on an adventure!!” Exhilarated, he raced along the forest floor, only stopping when night fell.

“Phew,” he said, sitting down under a tree. “I’m tired..!” He took out the painting of his friends- Handy and Hefty, and Miller, Poet and Painter, then the paper that Poet had given him. True to form, Poet had written a special poem for him.

_ “I love the special bond that we smurfily share, _

_ I love the way you show that you really care. _

_ Our friendship means the smurfsolute world to me, _

_ I only hope this is something I can make you see.” _

He smiled. Placing the poem gently back in the bundle, he curled up on the soft grass. He’d always liked Poet’s poems. “Goodnight, Smurfs…”

But Dreamy couldn’t get to sleep. He’d never been outside the village at night before, and every little noise startled him.

_ Crack! _

The Smurf sat up, looking around wildly. “What was that?” He didn’t see anything, so he shrugged, writing it off as his imagination, and laid back down.

_ Whoo, whoo!! _

Dreamy flinched. He’d almost gotten to sleep. As the noise sounded again, he cast his gaze around nervously. Finally spotting an owl in the branches of the tree above him, he let out a shaky laugh. “R-right, just an owl…”

After a moment, he pulled out the magic whistle. Gazing at it in the dim moonlight, he considered blowing it. “...no, I won’t!” Dreamt said decisively, putting it back in the bundle. Pulling the bundle close, he chuckled, “the others would laugh at me.” He then tried to get to sleep, but it was several hours before he did so.

* * *

Dreamy woke up feeling exhausted. Getting to his feet, he stretched. “Ooh, I should probably try to find a more comfortable place to sleep tonight.” He packed up, and trotted away from the tree. About an hour of walking went by before Dreamy saw a smurfberry bush. He eagerly jogged over and began eating. Every Smurf loved those berries, and Dreamy was no exception.

By the time he’d eaten his fill, the sky had gotten overcast. The Smurfteen looked up nervously as a few raindrops began to fall. “Uh-oh…” Dreamy started looking for shelter, and finally found a shelf-like tree root beside a stream. It made a perfect roof. By the time he got there, the rain had turned into a downpour, and he was soaked. “I guess adventuring isn’t all it’s smurfed up to be,” he mused.

The deluge didn’t last very long, and Dreamy exited his makeshift shelter. He took off his hat, wringing it out, then checked his bundle. To his relief, nothing was seriously damaged. Dreamy then looked at the water. “My feet aren’t sore,” he tried to tell himself, but as he walked down to the water’s edge, he winced. “Okay,” he said, using the bundle’s pole to snag a log, “maybe a little.”

Soon he was floating downstream, happily riding the log. “Hey, this  _ is _ better! Haha, I’ll never walk again!”

Unbeknownst to him, however, the evil wizard Gargamel was fishing with his cat Azrael a few minutes away.

* * *

“Oh, Azrael,” the black-robes wizard griped, “I can’t even catch one fish today!”

_ “Meow,” _ the orange cat told him. Something he’d caught his eye.

“Not now, Azrael,” Gargamel scolded.

_ “Meow!” _

“What, some turf?” The wizard rolled his eyes, scratching at his head of thinning black hair. “Azrael, you’ve gone crazy. Dirt is all around us-“

_ “Meow!!!” _

“Oh, a  _ Smurf- _ “ Gargamel paused as he caught sight of the Smurf as well. “A Smurf!! Azrael, hand me my net!!”

* * *

Dreamy was unaware of the danger he was in. The sun that had come out was making him feel warm and sleepy, and he had almost dozed off when…

“Gotcha!!”

A net slammed down around him, snapping him fully awake. “Wha-  _ whoa!! _ ” He was suddenly flipped upside down as the owner of the net scooped him up. He gasped as he realized what had happened. “Gargamel!!!” If only he could reach his whistle- but it was in his bundle, and he was in too awkward of a position to reach it.

The wizard grabbed the Smurfteen out of the net, cackling. He began to walk away from the water, and Dreamy called out in fear. “Help! Somesmurf, help me!!”

Nobody answered; he was too far away- and getting farther by the moment. “Finally I can get my revenge,” Gargamel snarled, “and you’ll pay for all the others!!”

* * *

Gargamel took Dreamy to his clifftop hovel on the other side of the forest. “What are you going to do to me?” Dreamy asked nervously.

“First,” Gargamel said with a sneer, “I’m going to tie you up like a little sausage!” He grabbed some cord from his shabby robes and did exactly that, setting Dreamy on the shelf.

“You let me go, Gargamel,” Dreamy said, trying to sound braver than he felt. “Or Papa Smurf is going to hear about this!!”

Gargamel just laughed. “You hear that, Azrael? Oh, I’m  _ so _ scared!!”

As his cat laughed at the Smurf, Gargamel placed Dreamy’s bundle on the table, but something fell out.

“Oh?” Gargamel bent down and grabbed it. “A whistle? Now what use would that be to you?”

Dreamy gasped in horror. It was the magic whistle! He panicked. “No use! None at all!! Leave it alone- no no no, don’t smurf it!!”

Gargamel, of course, blew the whistle anyway, and with a poof, he vanished, startling Azrael, who darted out the door.

“Oh no,” said Dreamy miserably. “What have I done?” At this point, Gargamel would be in the Smurf village… and there was no way Dreamy could stop him.

* * *

_ Poof! _

Gargamel looked about in surprise. One minute he was in his hovel, the next he was in the middle of the Smurfs’ village! As the Smurfs around him began to run away, he shrugged. As he chased them, scooping up the ones within reach- smashing a few houses in the process- he said gleefully. “I don’t know what just happened, but I’m not going to let this opportunity go to waste!!”

Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was in his lab when he heard the commotion. Perplexed, he opened his door and poked his head out.

Farmer ran by, clutching his wide-brimmed hat. “Run, Papa!! It’s Gargamel!!”

“Gargamel?!” Papa was shocked. He ducked back into his hut, frantically grabbing ingredients. “Three smurfs of daisy… a good smurf of dew…” he muttered as he mixed. “I hope it works, or we’re doomed!”

He filled a nearby syringe with the milky white solution, and raced outside. “Gargamel!!” He yelled. 

The wizard turned, dropping the Smurfs he held in his hands. “Papa Smurf!! Come here, you!” He lunged, and grabbed Papa by the foot. “Now I’ve got you!!”

“Here, Gargamel,” Papa said, and jabbed the wizard with the needle.

“Oww!!” Gargamel dropped Papa, who stood back. “That hurt!” He paused. He was feeling strange, and dizzy. He tried to keep his balance. “What did you- do to me-?!” He sat down with a bump, clutching his head. “You rotten little Smurfs, I… I…”

He blinked. The snarl on his face changed to an expression of wonder. “I… love you!”

“What the smurf did you do, Papa?” Hefty asked, confused.

“An injection of my angelic formula,” Papa said, brushing himself off. “I’m glad it worked- but how did he get here?”

“Papa!!”

The red-clad Smurf turned to see Miller racing up to him with a worried expression. The Smurfteen held something out to Papa.

A jolt of fear went through the older Smurf’s heart. “That’s Dreamy’s whistle!!” He turned back to Gargamel, who had picked up Brainy and was now patting him gently on the head. He held up the whistle. “Gargamel, where is the Smurf you took this from?”

Setting Brainy down, the wizard answered, “at my home, Papa Smurf!” Then he realized something else. “Oh, no! Azrael’s alone with him!!”

Papa gasped. “Then we have to hurry! Miller, Hefty, Poet…” he named a few more Smurfteens. “Come with me; we have to rescue Dreamy! The rest of you, do what you can to repair the damage!!” He handed the whistle to Miller, who put it inside his hat.

“Wait,” Gargamel said suddenly. “I’ll come with you! Perhaps I can do some good to make up for all the times I’ve wronged you!”

* * *

Back at Gargamel’s hovel, Dreamy was tugging at the cord that bound him. “If only I could get myself lose before Gargamel returns!” He wiggled his left arm, trying to pull it out.

_ “Meow!!” _

Dreamy looked up in horror, and froze. Azrael had snuck up on him while he was preoccupied. Dreamy scrambled backwards as the cat swiped at him, then he pushed himself to his feet- difficult but doable- and took off running. He dodged vials and bottles and jars. Hoping against hope that someone, anyone was near- even Gargamel, surely Gargamel wouldn’t let Azrael eat him- he cried out, “help!! He’s going to smurf me alive!!”

* * *

Papa and the group of Smurfs he’d gathered raced through the forest. “Faster,” Papa called urgently. “Hurry!”

* * *

As Dreamy neared the edge of the shelf, he noticed an empty bottle, just large enough for him. He eagerly jumped in, sticking his tongue out at Azrael, then blew a raspberry. Azrael didn’t take it very well, and batted the bottle off. It shattered on the floor.

* * *

The Smurfs crossed the stream, rowing hard. Behind them, Gargamel panted for breath. He hadn’t run this fast in a long time.

* * *

Thankfully Dreamy wasn’t hurt. He got to his feet again, then dodged Azrael’s paws. He was chased into a corner.

* * *

Gargamel and the Smurfs were in sight of the hovel now.

* * *

“Oh no,” Dreamy gasped, pressing his back against the wall. He stared up at the hungry cat who was advancing on him. “It’ll take a miracle for me to smurf out of this one,” he whimpered in terror, convinced he was going to get eaten.

_ Bang!! _

The door to the hovel flew open, slamming against the wall. “Azrael, get away from that Smurf!!” Gargamel commanded, marching forward. He picked up a very confused Azrael and ushered him outside.

Miller was the first to reach Dreamy, and swept him into a tight hug. “Are you okay?” Miller asked him. “You scared us!” He pulled away, helping Papa untie Dreamy. “Come on,” Papa said. “We have to leave before-“

_ Slam!! _

“-the serum wears off,” Papa sighed.

Gargamel sneered at the Smurfs, standing in front of the door he’d just closed. “You’re not going anywhere!!” Grabbing the net from beside the door, he soon captured all the Smurfs. He dumped them in an empty chest, cackling gleefully.

* * *

Inside the chest, Dreamy sat silently. Miller noticed this and approached him. “Why so gray?”

“This is all my fault,” Dreamy told his friend sadly. “If I had only listened to Papa the first time… but I didn’t, and now we’re all going to get smurfed because of me.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Miller said with a grin. He pulled out the whistle. “Papa, I’ve got the whistle!”

“Good,” Papa said with relief. “Everysmurf join hands!”

When everyone was linked, Miller blew the whistle.

_ Poof!! _

* * *

Clumsy was the first to notice their return. He dropped his hammer, accidentally hitting Handy’s foot, and shouted with happiness, “they’re back!!”

Handy stopped in the middle of holding back a yell, and gasped. Ignoring his throbbing foot, he ran forward with Clumsy to greet them.

“You’re okay!!” He exclaimed to Dreamy, wrapping him in a hug.

“I thought you were gonna get s-s-smurfed,” Weepy sniffed.

“Glad t’see yer alright, laddie,” Gutsy growled, grinning ear to ear. “Ye don’t still wanna leave, do ye?” He added in a joking tone.

“No, no,” Dreamy said with a nervous laugh. “Smurfinitely not!”

* * *

Back at Gargamel’s hovel, the sorcerer was getting ready for revenge. “Now,” Gargamel said, “for dinner!!” He strode over to the chest and opened it. The wizard stared blankly at the inside of the empty chest, then snarled and slammed the lid. “They’ve escaped me once again,” he howled in rage. “Won’t I ever get them?!  _ I hate those SMURFS!!! _ ”


End file.
